


Subpsace 2: Chapter 21-6 (Bad Apple)

by K1rby69



Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [10]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Stands (JoJo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69
Summary: Stand Name: Bad AppleStand Master: ExusiaiPower: ASpeed: ARange: CDurability: BPrecision: APotential: A
Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347





	Subpsace 2: Chapter 21-6 (Bad Apple)

In Budogaoka General Hospital, Okuyasu waited in the ward where Exusiai was recovering from the wound caused by a Stand Arrow.

"Don't die on me, ok!? You gotta live!" Okuyasu screamed.

Exusiai phone then rang.

"Her phone! Should I answer it? I dunno. It might be from Josuke!" Okuyasu told himself before answering it. But it was not from Josuke. It was from Emperor, the boss of Penguin Logistics.

"Hey, you there, Exusiai? Just got word from RI that my girls just got owned by the Neo Subspace Army and couldn't be located, so I called em' but only you answered. So where are ya'?" Emperor asked.

"What the hell do I say!? What would Josuke, or Koichi or Jotaro say!?" Okuyasu thought to hinself. "I think I got it!"

"Ya' there, Exusiai? Can you say something?" Emperor asked over the phone. There was a moment of silence before Okuyasu spoke. "She's out of commision at the moment. I'm with her, and she's recovering. She'll be back in action soon." Okuaysu spoke over the phone. "Wha- Who are you!?" Emperor asked. "Oh, I'm Okuyasu Nijimura!" Okuyasu replied. "Okuyasu, hope you you don't mind favours, but since Exusiai is the only one I could contact here, mind if ya' bring her back to my office?" Emperor asked. "What!? Hell no! She made a promise that we'll find Josuke!" Okuaysu replied loudly. "Hey, can you chill? At least your temper is less crazy than Exusiai's!" Emperor replied. "Huh? What do you mean?" Okuyasu asked. "Just throw an insult on whatever she loves, or don't. The last time that happened, she fractured a spine and dislocated an entire arm on a guy who did that! He had to stay in bed for an entire month!" Emperor explained. "What!? That sounds alot like Josuke when someone insults his hair!" Okuyasu exclaimed. "You know what? I think I wanna see how Exusiai and this Josuke think of each other since they're kinda similar! How about this, find Josuke, then bring Exusiai here!" Emperor told Okuyasu. "Now we're talking!" Okuyasu exclaimed. "Gonna hang up the call now." Emperor said as the phone hung up.

"Ok, find Josuke, bring Exusiai to her boss!" Okuyasu said. Then, Exusiai woke up. "You're finally awake! I just talked to your boss!" Okuyasu added on. "Wait... You talked to my boss!? The hell!? What did you say!?" Exusiai asked. "Oh, we just had a chat, then he asked me to bring you to him. But after a small chat about something I probably shouldn't say, he agreed to let you and I find Josuke before getting you to him!" Okuyasu explained. "Oh... I see. Then, I feel like eating something. By the way, how long have you been here?" Exusiai asked. "Since you've been admitted here." Okuyasu replied. "What!? That's 2 weeks! Are you insane!?" Exusiai shouted. "Hey, I slept on chairs during the nights." Okuyasu replied. "Still...! Nevermind about that." Exusiai said. "By the way, a nurse said you've been discharged. She said some German Medic patched you up overnight." Okuyasu said. "What!? I'm finally discharged! Anyway, let's go somewhere to eat. I'm pretty hungry." Exuaiai said. "I know a cafe me and my friends usually hang out at!" Okuyasu said. "I hope they have Apple Pie!" Exusiai said. "By the way... If you dare insult Apple Pie in any way... I will break every bone in your body...! You got that?" Exusiai menacingly said. "Uh... Yes!" Okuyasu nervously said. "Ok! Let's go have some food!" Exusiai said.

Later...

"Oh my god, this Apple Pie tastes amazing!" Exusiai exclaimed. "This is just a taste of what Morioh has to offer! I still haven't introduced you to Tonio's Restraunt yet!" Okuyasu said excitedly.

Meanwhile, there were some thugs who were also eating there, who were having some kind of conversation until one of them saw what Exusiai was eating. "Hey, look at that girl over there! She's eating! We all know that the savory pies are superior to all pies! So whatever she's eating, is nothing but trash!" One of the thugs said.

Exusiai heard this, and her right eye began to twitch. "Hey... Exusiai, you okay?" Okuyasu asked while she ignored him. Exusiai then made an angry expression and turned towards the thugs. "Hey, did I hear what you bastards said!?" Exusiai angrily asked the thugs. "What are you doing here!? It's none of your business!" One of the thugs said.

"Is this what her boss meant about Exusiai's temper when someone insults Apple Pie!? This is gonna get real messy...!" Okuyasu said to himself.

"I was there enjoing my Apple Pie, then you decided to be a piece of shit and just throw an insult at it! All you did was to piss me off!" Exusiai shouted at the thug. Then, what looked like an ghostly limb appeared near Exusiai's right arm. It looked like it was from a Stand. Exusiai's Stand!

"What!? Is that a Stand!?" Okuyasu exclaimed in his mind.

The fist from Exusiai's Stand then hit one of the thugs, which sent him to the floor. "My face! It hurts!" One of the thugs screamed.

"Bad mouth Apple Pie, then you'll see a side of me that will make you regret ever seeing me. So what was that about Apple Pie being trash, huh!?" Exusiai furiously asked. "I didn't say anything-" The thug tried to say but was interrupted by Exusiai. "I know what I heard, dammit!" Exusiai yelled as she stomped on the thug's head with one foot.

"Look, your clothes turned to sashimi!" One of the thugs pointed out "Let's get outta here!" Another thug shouted as they ran off. "That son of a bitch... He's lucky my gun was destroyed." Exusiai quitely said to herself.

"So Exusiai became a Stand User, huh?" Okuyasu said to himself.

"Uh... Did I made you see that!? Oh my god...!" Exusiai said. "Hey, It's okay, I've seen worse. You know, Josuke." Okuyasu said to Exusiai. "Anyway, was that a Stand!?" He aksed. "A... Stand...?" Exusiai said. "What, you don't know what a Stand is!? It's a physical manifestation of one's spirit. Me and Josuke also have Stands. Since you're now a Stand User, I'll show you my Stand!" Okuyasu said as he showed her his Stand, The Hand. "So THAT'S what your Stand looks like!" Exusiai fascinatingly said. "Now let me see your Stand, you seem to have a good grasp on using your Stand!" Okuyasu said. "I'll try!" Exusiai exclaimed

After some time, Exusiai was able to manifest her Stand.

"So that's what your Stand looks like!" Okuyasu said loudly. "Looks like an angry tree spirit." Exusiai pointed out. "Now then, let's get back to finding Josuke!" Okuyasu exclaimed. "I'll be following you!" Exusiai siad as she withdrew her Stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Stand Name: Bad Apple  
> Stand Master: Exusiai
> 
> Power: A  
> Speed: A  
> Range: C  
> Durability: B  
> Precision: A  
> Potential: A


End file.
